Lord Geheimnis
Once a predominate son of the planetary Governor of Traninsacore. After a horrendous warp drive accident almost killed the governor's heir without the families knowledge Geheimnis slowly decayed into madness driven by a repeating beat, one that rings in his head still today. Since his fall to madness Geheimnis has become a chaotic lord of mad brilliance, his insane nature making him so entirely unpredictable that few can keep track of his tactical brilliance. If this is due to a blessing of the dark gods or the man's own merit is unknown, however despite being confirmed killed multiple times Geheimnis has returned from death multiple times each time raising a new army to plague the Imperium. The Finest Son Born of the governor of Traninsacore and his mistress, Geheimnis was a bright and active child. Always inquisitive the governor's son often taught himself anything he needed or wanted to know, from learning from the Mechanicus to studying statecraft under the tutelage of a Savant anything and everything that caught the child's interest quickly became a subject the boy would master. However as starships eventually came in the boys purview his future would become set and another lord of chaos would be born from madness. While sneaking aboard a merchant vessel bound for a six month round trip the heir of the Governor found himself trapped within a chaotic plot. Cultists who had taken root amongst the ship's crew plotted to lower the ship's Gelliular field and use the Warp Drive while in the planet's atmosphere, thus releasing chaotic entities and power upon Traninsacore. Hidden in the shadows Gereimnis watched as the cultists rebelled against their fellow crewmates, killing indiscriminately as they began to lower the protective fields around the ship and began powering the warp drive. As the rift began to open, and boarding arbites fought desperately to reach the engine to stop the cultists plot, Geheimnis watched...Geheimnis looked into the expanse of the warp, and he could hear something, a beat that would echo within his mind never ending. Though the plot of the chaos cultists was thwarted, Geheimnis instinctively knew that somehow chaos had won that day. As such the young noble snuck off the vessel and returned home in secret, the mind bending beat now trapped within his mind. As they weeks, months and years progressed from the incident Geheimnis showed now outward signs of his new madness. The young noble was in the eyes of others a distant man who was often distracted by his own curiosity. As the Governor grew older and Geheimnis grew into his prime, to soon take over his father's position the young noble's interests slowly turned to war, politics, and particularly back-room politics. Despite being perhaps only ten years away from sitting on the throne of Traninsacore Geheimnis was already known to rule all aspects of the planet's simple and relatively peaceful life. In the Throes of Madness The Fall Wars of the Darkness The nature of the Insane Geheimnis The Usual attire of Lord Geheimnis Relations Quotes By